Before You Know It (True Blood: Season 7, Episode 1)
by neversane7
Summary: So since I thought, 9 months is a long time to wait for the next true blood episode… that I'd write my own episode. Here is a short preview of what I've written so far, and please let me know if you like where the direction is going, and whether I should continue writing. Also, this is my first piece on fanfiction- it has a bit of script formatting merged in before each scene.
1. Chapter 1

**SEASON 7.1**

**Ext. Outside of the Party— Night**

Bill turns to Sookie immediately, his brows creased with worry. Sookie's eyes widen in fear as she glances between Alcide and Bill.

Sookie asks, "What is it?"

Bill closes his eyes and says gently, "There are.. dozens of infected vampires heading to the party right now."

Sookie gasps and decides to march back to the party. But before she can even make her second step, Alcide bars her from returning to the party.

"What are you doing?" Sookie glares at him.

"I'm protecting you," replies Alcide.

"That's ridiculous. All of the people there need help!" Sookie's eyebrows are arched up, her eyes full of worry.

"I'll go back there with you."

Bill's statement makes Sookie and Alcide swivel towards him with shock so fast. Bill never strays his eyes from Sookie, while Alcide stares at Bill in dismay.

"Well.. let's go then." Sookie steps over Alcide. Bill follows silently after her a few seconds later, only to be interrupted by Alcide, "And you wanted to protect her?" he sneers.

"Sometimes protection means.. being right beside them when they need it the most." Bill stares at Alcide, daring him to stop him, and then proceeds to follow Sookie.

Alcide sustains his growl trapped inside his lungs, and looks after Bill with a sense of contempt before he walks after them.

**INTRO SONG PLAYS:**

When you came in the air went out.  
And every shadow filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.

I'm the kind to sit up in his room.  
Heart-sick and eyes filled up with blue.  
I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.

When you came in the air went out.  
And all those shadows there, are filled up with doubt.  
I don't know who you think you are,  
But before the night is through,  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.  
Ow, ooh.

I don't know what you've done to me,  
But I know this much is true:  
I wanna do bad things with you.  
I wanna do real bad things with you.

**Ext. Snowy Mountains- Night**

We see Pam scouring the mountaintops in Sweden. There is grief stricken across her face as her glassy eyes hopelessly searches the vast terrains around her. Suddenly her eyes focus upon something into the distance. There is a beach lounger toppled sideways, and there are pages of the book Eric was reading scattered upon. Some are fluttering away in the wind. Pam widens her eyes as she comes to the realization that Eric might have burned to his true death. She stumbles slowly to- then perks up as she hears somebody moan. In a quick flash we see her digging up mounds of snow, and a scarred flesh of an arm reaches out.

**Int. An office- Night**

Sam is lounging in his office chair. He is deep in thought before he hears the cries of several people. He snaps his heads towards the sound and runs after it. Outside before him is a family who is cornered by several infected vampires. The mother is sobbing and she cries out "Take me, but leave them alone, please!" Sam's eyes start mirroring his flashback.

He is standing inside his bedroom, and Nicole is arguing with him about the baby.

"I can support you and the baby, Nicole."

"I never asked for this, and neither did you."

"We both never did. But I'm telling you, I'm okay with it."

"Goddamn it Sam! You don't need to be a hero!"

Sam is taken aback by her tone, and his gaze softens. It lingers to her belly.

We hear the little girl's startling cry, and Sam is snapped back to the present. He roars and shifts into a black panther. The infected vampires notice him and start to back off from the family, and walk towards Sam.

"I hear cats are delicious."

**Int. Warehouse- Night**

Tara stops feeding from her mother and looks at the door.

"What is it, babygirl?"

"Something is wrong."

Tara tiptoes quietly to peer outside of the windows. She gasps and turns to her mother.

"You did this, didn't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're infected! …You poisoned me."

"I am no such thing!"

Tara glares at her mother with an icy stare.

…. _to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

**SEASON 7.1- Chapter 2**

**Ext. Outside of the Party— Night**

We see Sookie behind several bushes spying upon the crowds of people still dancing and drinking near Arlene's bar. Bill creeps up behind her, followed by an obviously angry Alcide. We see no infected vampires, and for a second Sookie shows confusion, before we hear them.

"What a nice party!"

Some of the people in the party shift their attention to the stranger behind them, some are still oblivious and dancing and talking merrily.

"How come we weren't invited?"

We see Jason marching up to the infected vampire that spoke up, and he says, "Because we don't know any of you."

Sookie grimaces when Jason makes such a bold move, and for good reason. The infected vampire extends his fangs so quickly, it makes Jason recoil quietly.

However Violet comes to the rescue and states in a guttural growl, "He's mine."

The infected vampire chuckles and decides to eye the rest of the party. Every single person in the party has their eyes on the new stranger and his friends behind him. There is a murmur around the crowd as some individuals quickly search for a vampire to declare them theirs. Some do it with a single glance of eye contact and a curt nod. Some are terrified and keep their eyes down, only to be surprised as a vampire embraces their hand. It is obvious that if there were to be a battle, that it would not go down easily. The infected vampire assesses the crowd, and he glances back to another infected female. She nods just the slightest bit and then they decide to back away.

"Well... we can see that we aren't welcome here. Perhaps you'll have a change of heart sometime soon." He gives a malicious grin and turns around.

As soon as they leave the scene, most of the vampire that has paired up with a human quickly carries them back home, where no other vampire can be invited inside. Some stay still, discussing arrangements before they start moving. There are a few humans who are still left behind with bright bold eyes watered over as they realize they need protection.

Sookie steps over and enters the party, briskly walking to Jason and slapping him on the head.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"OW! What was that for?

"For having to be so damn brave!"

"I just told 'em the truth, that's all!"

Violet is never a few feet away from Jason and even though she would have ripped apart any other woman's head for doing so to Jason, she stares at Sookie quietly, ready to stop her if she hits or harms Jason once more.

**Ext. Snowy Mountains- Night**

Pam gasps as she sees a horribly scarred figure emerge in front of her. She looks at the blue eyes that are staring at her, and she immediately knows it is Eric. He is dying. Pam stifles a sob, and she carefully grasps Eric's body out of the snow. Eric blinks softly and slowly, not saying a single word. Pam looks over Eric's whole body, and suddenly her fangs are out. She bites her wrist, and holds out her blood for Eric to drink. Eric doesn't move at all, but the blood is dripping down his throat.

**Ext. Outside of the Party- Night**

Sookie whirls around and looks at Alcide. Alcide is very close by, and he offers her his hand. Sookie takes it and his body embraces her back. We still see Bill lingering behind, staring intently at Sookie and Alcide's influence. He doesn't move an inch.

Suddenly we see Tara bursting out from the warehouse. She is upset, walking briskly behind her is her mother, calling upon Tara, "BABYGIRL! I swear it! I am telling the truth!"

Sookie looks upon the scene with a raised eyebrow. Then we see Jessica approaching Bill.

"We should make sure that every human has a vampire. Tonight."

"You're right. I should go and speak with Sam." Bill glances at Sookie, and we can see the tiniest of nods as Sookie affirms her safety to Bill. Bill gives her half of a smirk and a nod before he walks off to find Sam.

When he is out of earshot, Alcide looks at Sookie intently. He motions with his head for Sookie to leave the party with him. Sookie nods, and accompanies him to the car. When Alcide closes her door, and enters the drivers' side, we hear Sookie start, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being so nice, and modest about everything back there."

"What do you mean?"

"I know that... Bill can be disconcerting for you."

Alcide's eyes burn into Sookie's, as he clenches his jaw. He looks away, as he attempts to gather his thoughts together. Then he looks back at Sookie's anxious eyes, and he smiles a sad smile.

"You know, you have a long history with him. Longer than anyone else here... in the most intimate sense. And I get that. I do."

Sookie's gaping eyes start to water a bit as his words sting her.

"But... he hurt you. Real bad. I can't even understand... how he thinks that he can just mend everything and make it okay like that again."

When Sookie finally blinks, her tears come out.

"Oh hon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up-"

"No. You're right. He doesn't deserve shit."

Alcide stares at her with a bit of astonishment.

"I don't know why ..." Sookie looks over to the dash, and she can't finish her sentence.

Alcide never interrupts, for he is waiting to hear what Sookie has in mind.

"I just think that, Bill was my first. First everything, and I guess every girl has this notion stuck in her head, that the happiest ending would be to end up with the very first guy you ever fell for. The guy who suddenly made your world change for the very first time within seconds, and when you know without a doubt that he was all you ever wanted... that you'd die happy right there."

Alcide didn't expect to hear those words. But he was smart to keep his mouth shut. He turned the keys in the ignition, and the engine came alive, and that was the only sound that existed throughout the whole trip home.

**Ext. Outside of Sam's Office- Night**

As Bill is walking to Sam's building, his whole body reflects a deathly change in his posture. His footsteps become silent. He doesn't bat an eye. Then he finds what he is looking for.

Sam is battered, bloody, and moaning in pain. Bill is by his side in seconds, grasping his head.

"They- the-"

"Shh. Don't say anything else."

Sam's eyes loll up to peek at Bill's, and he pleads for Bill to help. He glances sideways. Bill looks at the direction Sam has indicated, and nods. He gently sets down Sam on the ground, and stands up.

The infected vampires are feeding on the mother. She is crying and on the brink of unconsciousness. Her two children are frozen in silence, eyes gaped in horror as they watch the unthinkable happen.

These bastards, Bill thinks. But he knows better than to growl, to make a single sound.

It happens so fast- Bill decapitates the infected vampires with his fangs, and then he spits out the blood that has caught in his mouth. After he scans the area for any more danger, he walks up slowly to the two children. He stares deeply in their eyes, glamouring them.

"You don't remember a single thing about tonight. Your mother got into a fatal accident and she was lucky enough to save you two. She is in critical condition, and will be going to the hospital, and you both are very grateful she is alive."

The two children make it easy for him since they couldn't move an inch due to their overwhelming fear. After Bill severs his glare, he grabs his cellphone and dials 911.

"Yes. I'll need an ambulance... or two. I have two fatally wounded individuals here, at the Mayor's office. Yes, one of them is the mayor himself. Please hurry. Thank you."

…. _to be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

**SEASON 7.1- Chapter 3**

**Ext. Outside of the Party— Night**

Tara whirls around and faces her mother, and in the process Lettie Mae accidently bumps into Tara.

"OK, fine! I believe you."

Lettie Mae lets out a sigh of relief, and her hands reach out to Tara. Tara sighs and lets her mother embrace her once again.

"But I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" asks Lettie Mae.

"You hated vampires. You couldn't stand the sight of me when I turned. What changed?"

"Oh baby, you know that even those who doubt God-"

Tara lets out a grunt, rolling her eyes. Lettie Mae stops mid-sentence as she recognizes her daughter's need to hear the plain truth.

"I was wrong. You were right, vampires aren't some kind of monsters... because I can still see my baby girl standing in front of me. Heaven knows how it is that you all survived death, and why you can't walk among the daytime.. but you've been given a second chance. And I should be more than grateful for that."

Tara watches her mother's glistening eyes, and she gives her a soft smile.

**Ext. Snowy Mountains- Night**

Pam is sobbing as Eric is hardly swallowing any of her blood.

"Damn you, Eric."

Eric's eyelids remain lifeless.

"You didn't have to leave. You're not supposed to be here like this. Not like this."

**Ext. Outside of Sookie's House- Night**

Alcide grabs Sookie's door, and holds it open for her. Sookie barely gives him any acknowledgment. She just walks directly to the couch, plopping down, and grabs the TV remote on the coffee table. Alcide's eyes look after her in concern, and he closes the door behind him. Before Sookie is able to turn on the TV, there is a shrill ring from the phone. Startled, Sookie stays rooted to her spot. Alcide starts to walk toward the phone- but it leaves a beep, and the phone records the following familiar voice:

"Sookeh. Sam's been hurt."

Sookie leaps to the phone before Alcide is able to pick it up.

"Bill!"

"Are you okay?"

"Is Sam _okay_?"

"He'll live."

There is a few seconds of silence.

"You should stay home. It'd be more safer for you."

"But Sam has no one!"

"You know that's not true."

Sookie sighs, and she turns around, noticing that Alcide isn't quite too happy with how she is conversing with Bill at the moment. Her eyes avoid him and return to the floor.

"I'd still feel awfully a lot better if I could go and see him."

"It can wait until tomorrow. He's probably unconscious at the moment."

"What happened?"

"There were several infected vampires trying to feed on a family. Sam was trying to protect them."

"Oh Sam..."

"Yeah, a noble but dangerous cause."

"You've no right, Bill Compton!"

Alcide steps closer to Sookie in alarm. Bill doesn't say a word back to Sookie. Her lips purse together a bit before saying her final line.

"Thank you for telling me about Sam."

But before Sookie can hang up, Bill says her name-

"Sookie... you're right. I had no right to judge Sam. What he did was truly honorable. He saved a family. And that in itself deserves all of the respect I can give him."

Sookie is taken aback, and she leaves her mouth hanging open, unable to think of a response.

Alcide slowly interrupts, "Sookie..?"

Sookie turns around, catching her breath.

"I've got to go. Goodnight."

"And to you, Miss Stackhouse."

The line disconnects.

**Int. Jason's House- Night**

Jason enters his living room, with Violet following closely behind.

"Well, that was crazy, wasn't it?"

Violet doesn't sit next to Jason on the couch, and after a while, Jason acknowledges this eerie behavior, and glances upwards.

"You okay?"

"I know him."

"Wha? You know who?"

"The infected vampire you spoke with earlier tonight."

"Holy shit, why didn't you say so?!"

"Because.." Violet for the first time seems uncertain. Her eyes gaze lazily around the room, and her mouth is trying to grasp into concrete words.

"He was my husband."

"He what?!"

**Int. Compton Manor- Night**

Jessica is sitting on the couch with James, and their conversation cannot be heard. We see Bill walking into the Foyer, his clothes still stained with blood. Jessica and James look up, and quickly stand up as they notice the stains.

"What happened?"

"I'm ok, Jess."

"I didn't ask you if you were okay, you're obviously okay!"

"Sam got hurt."

Jessica looks at James. James is still new to Bon Temps, and it takes him a while to recollect who Sam is.

"Is he okay?"

"He should be fine."

Bill walks into the living room, settling into the couch opposite Jessica and James.

"Did you commit with anyone tonight?"

James remains quiet, glancing at Bill and Jessica whenever due. Jessica shifts in her seat.

"Well, yeah I guess."

"You guess?"

"I told Bellefleur that I'd protect his family."

Bill closes his eyes and gives a slight smile.

"You truly take after your maker. Just as crazy as I am."

"So you talked with Sookie?"

"Yes, but it didn't go the way you think."

"So she refused too?"

Bill cocks his head sideways, eyebrows puzzled.

"What did Bellefleur say?"

"He just got his gun and aimed at me."

Bill's eyes widen just a bit in alarm, and he glares at Jessica with an open mouth. Jessica laughs a bit, tucking in a strand of her hair behind her ear. Bill shakes his head a bit, sighs, and smiles.

"Sookie's just all wrapped up around Alcide."

"Well, it won't last."

Bill beckons his head backwards a bit, surprised at what Jessica has said.

"Why do you think so?"

"Because Sookie loves you."

Jessica says it as if there wasn't anything else more obvious in the world. Then she turns to James, finally realizing that he has been quiet for the past few minutes.

"We should go to bed."

James nods his head, and they both rise up. Jessica walks to the foyer, but James lingers a bit behind, and turns to see a Bill Compton that is staring dead ahead.

"Jessica's right, you know? Sookie's still in love with you. Everyone can see it as plain as day." And then James turns around, following Jessica upstairs.

**Int. Hospital- Night**

We slide across a hospital room, and we see an injured Sam in bed, his eyes closed still. There are barely audible beeps from the heart monitor.

**Ext. Snowy Mountains- Night, approaching Day**

We see Pam still embracing Eric, her sobs not as loud now.

Eric's lifeless eyelids flutter open. His pupils dilate.

Pam doesn't know this, for her face is buried in Eric's chest. However his flexing arms grasp ahold of Pam. And she gasps as her eyes snap open against Eric's bare skin.

The faint rays of the sun can be seen peeking over the mountaintops. Pam springs up suddenly, looking at Eric briefly before she scans the surrounding Swedish peaks. She picks up Eric and leaps forward- racing against time.

…. _to be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

(author's note: well aren't you lucky? two chapters in one night! I couldn't help but keep going on. sorry for the long wait, and hopefully the next chapter won't be too long as well. please give me feedback or reviews, they help me greatly!)

**SEASON 7.1- Chapter 4**

**Ext. Sookie's House- Day**

We see Sookie leave her front door, going down her steps, and Alcide materializes from the house as well. Sookie turns around to face Alcide, and embraces him in a long hug.

"Be safe, please."

Sookie looks up at Alcide's tall yet sturdy frame, and she nods.

"I'll be okay. It's daytime."

"Still. You never know what kind of danger lurks around in the sun."

Sookie has heard this "hero lecture" countless of times, and she can only reply with an annoyed half-smile. She turns to her car, only to be whisked back by Alcide's strong arms. Alcide picks her up and gives her a deep sensual kiss. The kiss is enough to make Sookie's nerves go haywire, and she kisses him back with more passion.

Between their kisses, strings of words can be heard:

"I really should-"

"I miss you-"

"go see Sa-"

"too much."

But at the mention of Sam, Alcide stops and he puts Sookie down, smiling.

"You should go."

"I'll see you soon, right?"

"Yes you will." Alcide's smile radiates further.

Sookie smiles, and she takes out her car keys.

**Int. Hospital- Day**

We see Sookie rounding a corner and settling down on an information booth in the white hallways, glancing down at the nurse who doesn't even bother looking up at her presence.

"Where can I see Sam Merlotte?"

"The mayor?" The nurse is intrigued, and looks up to see who would want to see the mayor. She peers over her eyeglasses.

"And who are you?"

"I'm… I'm his family."

"I don't see anything in his portfolio about a family."

The mention of this information stabs Sookie internally. She glances down as she sighs.

"I'm not listed but I'm his sister from out of state." She affirms her gaze upon the nurse.

"And how did you hear about his injury?"

"Word spreads like wildfire out there."

The nurse sighs, knowing that this blonde girl in front of her won't let up. She taps on top of a clipboard on the booth with her pen.

"Sign-in sheet is over here, and his room is #238."

"Thank you."

We see Sam still being unconscious in his bed. Sookie gasps faintly as she sees how battered he is. She looks around the bare white room, and settles for a chair nearby.

"Oh, Sam."

Sookie's eyes water a bit. She looks at her shoes, then glances at the foot of the bed.

"I'm so sorry it had to happen to you like this. Not like this… not after what happened."

"What are ya talking about?"

Sookie gasps as her eyes dart towards Sam. His eyes open the slightest bit, and you can see the creases of his mouth turning slowly into a smile.

"You're here, after all, aren't you?"

Sookie's eyes are dangerously close to streaming tears, but her mouth revolts, for a soft laugh escapes through. Sam's half-open eyes gleam contently, and his lopsided grin can be seen scarcely.

"Hope it doesn't get me almost killed next time to have you laugh at me in front of my face."

Sookie's face suddenly turns into a guilty demeanor. She glances at the floor, then back to Sam's warm eyes.

"I'm so sorry. It's just that- … after what I said to you in Merlotte's-"

"Sook. It's over. Nothing can be done, and we're both okay, aren't we?"

Sookie swallows and blinks her eyes, nodding in agreement.

"If only I got to you sooner…" and Sam's grin returns. "Where's Alcide?"

"He had some errands to do, he…"

"And you're all alone?" Sam's eyes open some more. He tries to sit up, but he grunts in pain as he does so. Sookie gets up, trying to help Sam get comfortable.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam looks up at Sookie, waiting for her answer. Sookie sighs, and returns to her seat.

"Yes, I'm alone. But you should know that I am perfectly capable of handling things by myself, especially after what happened with Warlow."

"No, that's not always true. Even Bill had to save you."

At the mention of Bill's name, Sookie's eyes prick up in angry surprise.

"How did you know about that?"

"We might not have talked all these months, but I still care about you."

Not getting an answer, Sookie sighs in frustration.

"If it wasn't for Bill, it would have never happened."

Sam looks at Sookie with weary eyes, and he takes a few seconds before unbelievably saying:

"He wasn't Bill back then. He was possessed. You and I both know that."

Sookie looks at Sam with even more surprise, especially after having to endure Sam's leering disapproval of Bill ever since he first walked into Merlotte's.

"So what, you're saying I should just forgive him and embrace him with open arms?"

"Sook-"

"He was a monster, Sam. He couldn't care less if I was to be a vampire bride."

"But you didn't become one, did you? He came back."

Sookie gives Sam a silent stare.

"Look, I'm not saying you should be running to him and thanking him endlessly… I guess I'm just trying to say he still cares about you."

Reasonably argued, Sookie nods a bit, wanting to end the conversation.

"You should rest, Sam."

"I missed you." Sam smiles lazily, and adds, "Thank heavens you came today," before dozing off to sleep again.

After a while, Sookie rises to leave, only to glance behind her, giving off a half-hearted smile.

**Ext. Outside in Bon Temps- Day**

Sookie drives to Arlene's Bar, formerly Merlotte's. She parks right behind the bar, and gets out of her car. Her life has almost returned to normal, working at the bar once again. Despite her wealth from Eric, she couldn't stand being at home doing nothing, and she reluctantly realized that she did like waiting tables and being around Arlene, Lafayette, Tara (when she worked), and the others.

She goes in the back room, getting her apron on.

"About time! We got some food becoming colder than a vampire here!"

Sookie smiles at Lafayette's strange remark. She hurries to the metal platform, picking up several dishes.

"Who are those for?"

"Hell if I know, bitch."

Sookie rolls her eyes, and whirls around to see Arlene, staring at Lafayette with a bit of motherly disapproval.

"Scuse' me language," says a chuckling Lafayette.

"Those go to Andy and Adilyn," Arlene replies.

"Oh, ok."

Sookie whisks her tray into the open section of the bar, scattered with tables here and there, and sets the two dishes in front of the Bellefleurs. Adilyn looks up and beams at Sookie's sudden appearance.

"How have you been?" asks Sookie.

"I'm doing good. But Dad's forcing me to go to school." Adilyn rolls her eyes.

"Well that's good for him," Sookie glances up to Andy, smiling a bit.

"Sookie," Andy starts, his head wavers a bit sideways as he struggles to finish his sentence.

"How well do you know that vampire Jessica?"

Sookie's eyebrows shoot up quickly in surprise.

"Jessica Hamby?"

"Yeah, her."

Knowing that this was somehow a delicate topic, Sookie weaves her words in cautiously.

"Well, she's Bill's … "

"Yeah I know. That's why I'm asking you. Is she any good?"

"Good? She's one of the kindest vampires I know." But only before Sookie remembers what Jessica has done to Andy's three other daughters, it is too late for her to backtrack her comment. Andy awkwardly shifts in his seat.

"I'm so sorry! I mean.. well."

"It's ok. I guess I'm just askin' because she wants to.. -ahem- she wants to commit."

"Commit?" Sookie's head skews sideways in confusion.

"She offered protection."

"Oh." This is news to Sookie, and she isn't exactly sure what to say.

"Well, I just wanted to know if we should get another vampire-"

"Oh no. Jessica knows that she owes you. She'll be the best vampire to protect you and your family."

Andy's firm gaze makes Sookie gulp awkwardly.

"Will that be all? You need a refill?"

"No. Thank you." Andy nods, and looks at Adilyn, who is quietly contemplating the words that have been exchanged. Sookie gives a nod, and leaves the table.

**Ext. Outside of Arlene's Bar- Day**

Sookie has finished her shift early, and is happily walking to her car, with her mind on her nearly-approaching reunion with Alcide. However, before she inserts her keys in the lock, she hears a creepily cold voice.

"You _really_ do smell wonderful."

Her nose scrimped up in disgust, Sookie turns to the source of the sound, only to gasp quietly.

"Say, you don't belong to any vamp, do ya?"

There is a bloody, infected vampire staring at her with desire in the deep shadows of the bushy trees. Sookie glances around, wondering how it is possible that the vampire is out during day. The sun is shining upon her and her car, and Sookie breathes a bit of relief as she calculates her distance from the vampire.

"Yeah, we're about to die, so we don't really care much about the sun anymore."

"What do you want?"

"I need blood. I want blood."

"Well.. There's some tru-blood in the bar I could get you-"

"Don't be ridiculous. On the brink of death, would you ask for the finest steak in the world or accept a burger from a fast food chain?"

Sookie's mouth hangs a bit open in dismay.

"Uh-"

"And right now, you're about the finest slice of meat I've ever smelled in centuries." The vampire's eyes narrow in desire.

"I won't move. You'll burn to death if you want to get me." Sookie's cold voice assured.

"I'd die trying."

Before Sookie could react, the vampire quickly grabbed her from behind, fastening his hold over her, while his skin starts bursting into flames. Sookie lets out a bloodcurdling scream as flames encompass her.

**Int. Compton Manor- Day**

Bill Compton's eyes snap open. Although he had severed ties with Sookie in the past, he would know her voice anywhere. He is laying inside his cubby hole, but he thrusts the trapdoor open with such force it breaks off at the hinges, and as he leaps into the room, he winces at the modest brightness emanating from the sides of his window shades. He glances over at the nearest phone, and picks it up quickly. He presses a button, and puts the phone over his ear. Blood can be seen trickling down his ears.

"Alcide Herveaux, NOW!"

**Ext. Herveaux Offices- Day**

Alcide picks up the cell phone after the third ring.

"Sookie! Danger! HELP her!"

Alcide scrambles out of his office chair, switching the phone to his better ear.

"Where?"

"Not sure- outside !? Merlotte's?"

Alcide curses as he bursts outside and glances at his truck.

"Fuck it." And he shifts.

**Ext. Outside of Arlene's Bar- Day**

The wolf skids to a stop besides Sookie's car, and scans the surrounding environment, sniffing something in the air. Suddenly his ears prick up to a sound. He quickly turns to several people making a commotion near the bar.

Sookie is being held by Adilyn. There is a crowd of people around her. Hearing footsteps nearby, Alcide looks to the other side, and he finally sees Andy coming into the parking lot from the forest. His hand is holding a gun at his side. Alcide shifts back to human form.

"Jesus!" Andy stops in his tracks.

"Mind if I have your coat, Mister Bellefleur?"

Andy looks up in disgust, away from Alcide's bare body, and shrugs off his jacket.

"You better wash it before you give it back."

"Of course, sheriff."

As soon as the jacket lands in Alcide's hands, he runs to Sookie.

"Is she okay?"

"She will be. My light source is helping her heal faster."

Alcide looks at Adilyn, catching up with his breath, and decides to look back at Sookie. There are visible fang marks on her clavicle. Her eyes stir open, and she murmurs, "Alcide?"

Alcide drops to his knees, and bends over, using his voice softly.

"I'm here, hon. It's okay. It's going to be okay."

There is a flash of a sad smile from Sookie, before she reaches for Alcide's hand blindingly. Alcide embraces her hand firmly, and his face hardens into angry frustration. He curses under his breath, closing his eyes.

**Ext. Outside of Sookie's House- Dusk**

We see the porch being eerily haunted by the flickering television lights inside. The sun's nearest rays start to die. The porch is empty, and within a flash, we see Bill, standing before the door. He pounds furiously on the door-

"Sookie!"

His ears prick up to the movement inside the house, and he glances at the door expectedly. The door opens, and Alcide is standing behind it.

"Where is she?"

"She's okay."

"_Where _is she?"

"She's here, in her bed... resting."

Bill growls, and walks away from Alcide, unable to stand still, only to turn back to face him.

"What happened?" his voice raises.

While talking to Bill would be the last thing Alcide would want to do, he knew he owed him.

"An infected vamp attacked her."

"In daylight?" Bill's voice was full of surprise.

"Yes. He died quickly after."

"So you killed him?"

"No, Sheriff Bellefleur did."

Bill lets the realization flow through.

"So you were too late?"

Alcide sneers at him, his eyes turning bright once again. But he keeps his voice level.

"At least I came."

Bill looks at Alcide with narrow eyes.

"Yes, but only because I told you."

Alcide's face hardens further. However after a moment, he cocks his head sideways, showing the slightest bit of confusion.

"How did you know?"

The question throws Bill off track. He takes a few seconds to answer as his eyes linger over the doorway.

"I could hear her. I would know her voice anywhere."

Alcide, unsatisfied with his answer, presses on.

"Do you still have a bond with her?"

Bill tauntingly takes his time before answering with a subdued "No."

Alcide isn't sure if he believes his word, but it is apparent he has nothing else to say. He starts to turn around, back into the house, before he looks behind him on the floor below Bill.

"Thank you... anyway."

Bill opens his mouth, wanting to see Sookie, but realizes that it would be useless as the door closes before him.

He has to be invited in by Sookie herself.

... _to be continued._


	5. Chapter 5

**SEASON 7.1- Chapter 5**

**Int. Sookie's Bedroom- Night.**

Sookie is writhing in her bed. Her eyebrows scrunch down, and her mouth protests feebly.

-and there is a flash of light.

We see her being drunk by the infected vampire. White hot flames are licking on Sookie's body. She screams with all of her might, and not a single sound can be heard. Suddenly, the dream takes a turn in a new direction- a very threatening Bill appears. He snaps the infected vampire's neck so fast that blood spurts out of Sookie's neck. Bill bites his palm, and smears his blood on Sookie's neck. Bill grabs Sookie, and turns her around gently, and this time he holds out his wrist, his fangs extended.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

With such overwhelming pain, Sookie nods faintly. His fangs break into his skin so fast, blood flows out too easily. He gently brings it to Sookie's mouth, and she drinks from it, and she looks visibly better by minutes. Her burnt skin is no longer prune. And before you know it, she is capable of standing up on her own. Sookie takes a moment to compose herself, and then she looks up at Bill's beautiful arctic blue eyes. She smiles, then gasps.

"But it's daylight. How are you not burning?" A soft voice asks.

"I don't know." Bill's gaze intensifies, and he looks around him, and then returns his eyes to Sookie.

"But I'd better get out of the sun."

Sookie nods, and she takes Bill's hands, guiding him into the shadows.

The dream morphs somewhat, and all of a sudden, they are alone in the forest. Sookie twirls around, to catch Bill intently tracing every outline of her back. His eyes quickly dart to Sookie's eyes, and he smiles slowly.

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

"Actually, that is an understatement." And Bill wraps his arms around Sookie, bringing her closer to his body.

Words cannot explain how much Sookie's body yearns for his. She can feel goosebumps forming along her spine, and some dizzying tingle along her neck, as Bill gently clasps her back. His brilliant arctic blue eyes shine with desire, and he feels as dense as stone, his muscled arms are curved around her with just the right amount of intensity.

Completely lost in her world of confusing yet exciting feelings, Sookie closes her eyes as she leans in even closer. Bill leaps at the opportunity, swiftly placing his lips against hers. The kiss deepens way too easily- they have done it one time too many, and there is no hesitation.

Sookie moans a bit mid-kiss, suggesting to Bill that she wants him, right now, right here.

But before Bill can even comply to her request-

there is a shrill ring.

**Int. Sookie's Living Room- Night**

Alcide hears the phone ring, and he glances upstairs at the source of the noise. He props himself up, and quietly creeps upstairs, to stop the phone from ringing further.

Only to discover that a startled Sookie is wide awake in her bed.

"You okay?"

"What happened?"

"The phone was ringing, sorry about-"

"No."

Alcide stops in his tracks, and stares at Sookie quizzically, beckoning her to elaborate.

"Who saved me?"

"You don't remember?"

Sookie isn't joking at any degree, she is lost into her own thoughts, pleading Alcide to tell her with her eyes.

"Well, Sheriff Bellefleur got 'im, and-"

"So.. Bill wasn't there?"

Alcide, taken aback by her rapt comment, scoffs, shaking his head in wonder.

"What is it about Bill that's always in your thoughts?"

Sookie glances at Alcide, realizing that she has crossed a line somehow. She sighs, looking around in the bedroom.

"Sorry. I just had a weird dream, and it was just…"

Alcide raises his eyebrows and his head moves sideways, motioning Sookie to finish her sentence. Sookie's eyes finally meet Alcide's, and she suddenly blushes as she realizes it is really inappropriate.

"Well, nothing. It was just weird."

"That's bullshit." Alcide gives a stern look.

"You still have the blood bond with him, don't you?"

Sookie's eyebrows scrunch down, in confusion.

"Well, I thought you knew that already, didn't you?"

Alcide's jaw drops open, and he gapes at Sookie. He tries to close his mouth but fails, and he takes several steps back and forth, putting his hands on his hips. His eyes are looking wildly over the place.

"That son of a bitch!"

"Alcide!"

Alcide looks at Sookie, still angry.

"Would you mind explaining to me why you're angry?"

"Bill lied to me. He told me that your blood bond with him was broken."

"Well.. I don't know why he said that. But I don't think it is."

There is a few seconds of silence. Alcide is still fuming.

"In fact, did he feed me his blood or anything recently? Because my dream… well uh, it took an inappropriate turn.."

Knowing now that Sookie's dream involved Bill, this doesn't help Alcide feel any better. He just shakes his head no stiffly in response, clenching his jaws.

**Int. Jason Stackhouse's Living Room- Night**

"What do you mean, he is _still _technically your husband?!" Jason is slumped on the couch, flicking over several channels, unable to settle on one.

Violet sighs, as she and Jason get into this for the tenth time.

"Vampire matrimony is complicated, Jason."

"Well, don't they have Vampire divorces too?"

"Well, I was wed to him in part of an agreement. It was hundreds of years ago, and I was a part of a deal between two vampire Kings."

"What kind of vampire would sell you?"

Violet's eyes suddenly blaze darker, she whispers, "My father."

Jason looks at Violet, and he is at loss for words, and he stammers a bit before completing a comprehensive sentence.

"I'm sorry. That must have sucked."

But Violet's whole demeanor has already changed, and she strolls to the kitchen. She looks in the refrigerator, and then she takes out some food.

"What are you doing? I thought vampires don't eat food?"

"Yes, but the cow that is fed the best blades of grass usually makes for the greatest steak." And Violet gives Jason a toothy grin.

Jason's eyes widen a fraction, and he gulps as he smiles awkwardly.

**Int. Cave- Night**

We see Pam near the mouth of a cave, and we hear a sound that reverberates outside from deep within.

"..Pam?"

Pam's head whips back, and she is by Eric's side in seconds. Eric is laying in a damp, dark alcove. He looks visibly better, but he is still shaken to his core. He had a close encounter with the true death, and needed more time than usual to heal.

"What is it?" Pam's eyes quickly scour around Eric's naked body to see if there is anything causing pain.

"What are you doing here?"

"No, _what _were _you _doing here?" Pam's eyes narrow darkly.

"I needed to be alone."

"Buck naked, in the sun?!" Pam's bewilderment shows through the rising pitch of her voice.

"You have no idea what it is like, to wander around for millennia, not embracing the warmth of the sun for more than a day."

"But you could have faced the true death!"

"That was an accident. I didn't realize that my condition was only temporary."

Pam says nothing else. She looks back at the mouth of the cave entrance. Eric's eyes follow hers, and then he closes them.

"Do we have enough time?"

Pam looks back at Eric, shaking her head, and sighing.

"I don't know the area well. Sun's almost coming up."

"Well, at least we have plenty of time to catch up."

**Ext. Outside of Sookie's House- Night**

Bill is watching the bedroom window. He sees Sookie grabbing some clothes from her dresser. He has a longing look written all over his face. He sighs, turns around, and then all of a sudden he hears the bedroom window open. He freezes in his tracks.

"Oh, God. I don't know if you're really real."

Bill turns his head, and sees Sookie looking up at the night sky. She has just started a prayer. Finding this very odd, he doesn't realize he is lurking still in the shadows, to see what Sookie has to say.

"But I really could use some help. I've been so… confused." Sookie looks down by natural instinct, resuming her prayer as if she was talking to someone right next to her.

"I know I should be more than happy to have a "normal" life, a boyfriend who loves me more than enough, and having no more big problems looming before me… _but_ somehow, it just doesn't feel the same."

Bill cocks his head sideways, feeling a wave of sadness wash over him as he realizes that Sookie isn't truly happy.

"I feel like there is something hollow inside me. Something that… has gone missing."

Sookie sighs, and she shakes her head, starting to laugh quietly at her own ludicrous notion that a prayer would help. Bill's eyebrows move upwards in reaction, and before Sookie decides to leave the window, he steps forward and shouts-

"Wait!"

Sookie is startled, and her eyes dart madly around the ground below her.

"Who's there?"

Bill realizes that he cannot be seen yet, as he is still in the shadows. He takes several more steps.

"It's me, Sookie."

Sookie's mouth drops open, and she takes a deep breath.

"Were you spying on me, Bill Compton!?"

This wounds Bill, and his eyes reveal that he did not intend to.

"No, I was actually leaving until I heard you speaking, and I thought…" At a loss for words, Bill looks around the ground, trying to grasp what exactly he wanted to convey into words.

"And what were you doing here in the first place?" Sookie's voice reverberates down to the ground.

"I wanted to know if you were okay. Alcide wouldn't give me the pleasure." Bill gazes intently into Sookie's eyes.

Remembering that Bill had talked with Alcide earlier, Sookie quickly conjures some questions.

"What did you tell Alcide? And why did you lie about our bond?"

Bill, not expecting Sookie to fire away questions suddenly, takes a few seconds.

"I told him I heard you. And that I would know that voice anywhere."

"So we don't have a bond?"

"I'm not actually sure. Everything has changed ever since Lillith left my body."

Sookie narrows her eyes. Then she gives Bill a modest smile. Suddenly she is nowhere to be seen. Bill's eyes search rapidly for her, and wonder what she might be doing. He can hear her footsteps departing away from her room.

Without warning, Bill feels a fierce inevitable pull deep inside him, one he recognizes too well, one he has felt too many times. Sookie is doing something dangerously crazy.

"Sookie!"

Within a minute, we see Sookie opening the front door, and Bill is on the porch in an instant. He stares down at Sookie's arm, which is dripping with the scent of blood. Her delicious fairy blood.

"What did you do?!"

Sookie stares deadpan in Bill's eyes.

"So you _still _do have a blood bond with me."

Bill's eyes narrow menacingly.

"That was absolutely ridiculous, hurting yourself like that just so you could test our bond?"

"No more crazy than your wonderful fictious lies."

And Bill opens his mouth to object, only to realize that Sookie is right.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to Alcide, but in all honesty, I wasn't sure myself either."

Sookie still stares at Bill with doubt.

"Do you want me to heal you?"

Deja vu. Sookie looks at Bill, and she cocks her head sideways, trying to remember that the last time she heard that, it was only a dream.

"Why?"

"Well, it won't just help the cut, but it'll also help with the burn."

Sookie takes a moment to recollect her thoughts.

"Did you feed me your blood recently?"

"What? No, why?"

Not understanding why she had such an inappropriate dream, Sookie sighs.

"I just had a weird dream with you in it… I thought that maybe.." She looks at Bill's eyes, and realizes that the corners of his mouth are starting to crease, and he is smiling the slightest bit. She is about to protest, but then realizes it would be useless. She just rolls her eyes, and grabs the door, ready to leave back inside her house.

"My offer still stands."

Before Sookie can close the door, she looks at Bill, somewhat bemused.

"And you think I want your blood?"

"I don't know the answer to that question. Nor am I forcing you to. I am saying that if you want it, I'll be here, waiting."

In response, Sookie just nodded softly, and simply closed the door.

Bill's eyes linger down the doorway, his mouth opening and closing, unsure of what has just happened. He isn't sure if he should feel wounded, or if this was simply better than rejection.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, the back of Sookie's head knocks softly against the door. She sighs, unable to stop a smile from slipping out. Then she clasps her hand across her mouth- realizing she is enjoying this more than she should.

**_(the song, Before You Know It, plays while the credits show) _**

Love, you threw me under

Just a little white lie

Fangs to seal the venom in your blood

Is it love, lust, or simply just a crutch for what's become

Without a care...

So bleed me dry

and I'll try to cover up my past afflictions

Cause you're my new addiction

And though in spite you were right

to throw me under where you left me

Its love-sick passion fueled by insanity

All the lies are adding up

(You took me by surprise)

and I think I've had enough

Bad habit, you're like a drug

My hands are tied and ankles cuffed

You took me by surprise

Just a little white lie

Love sold me cheaper than matches and gasoline

It's never what it meant to me

It's never what it meant to me

So bleed me dry

and I'll try to cover up my past afflictions

Cause you're my new addiction

And though in spite you were right

to throw me under where you left me

Its love-sick passion fueled by insanity

Love, you threw me under

And it's true, I'm here where you left me

Love sold me cheaper than matches and gasoline

It's never what it meant to me

It's never what it meant

Love sold me cheaper than matches and gasoline

It's never what it meant to me

It's never what it meant

(I've burned myself!)

(Bleed, bleed, bleed...)

So bleed me dry

and I'll try to cover up my past afflictions

Cause you're my new addiction

And though in spite you were right

to throw me under where you left me

It's love-sick passion fueled by insanity

All these lies are adding up

and I think I've heard enough

A bad habit, you're like a drug

My hands are tied and ankles cuffed

All these lies are adding up

and I have heard enough

(Band/Artist: Ten after Two)

... _to be continued in Episode 2._


End file.
